The invention relates to a pool table and more specifically to a uniquely designed pool table that allows games of poker to be played with pool balls.
Pool tables and billard tables have existed for numerous years and have clearly defined rules for playing different games on them. The basic design of the pool table has changed little if at all over the last fifty years. Improvements have been made in the ball return structure, designs have been made so that the pool tables can be operated as coin operated amusement games, but very few other changes have been made. The basic pool table is rectangularly shaped and has six pockets along the perimeter of its playing surface. The balls are generally manually racked and the scores of the games are usually manually tallied.
One of the few new developments in the past fifty years of an amusement table using pool-type balls and cue sticks, is the design of bumper pool tables. The rules of play for this type of pool table were distinctly new.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel pool table assembly that allows a game of poker to be played using pool balls.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel system that allows plain unmarked pool balls to be utilized in a game simulating the play of poker wherein each individual player is the only one who knows what card value balls he has sunk to form his poker hand.
It is another object of the invention to provide a unique pool table unlike any that has ever been built before.